


Have you ever been with a warrior woman?

by captain_subtext



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Have you seen what she wears? Forget about it. Have you ever been with a warrior woman?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> - Wash, "Bushwhacked", Firefly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy had decided that one very cool thing about working with S.H.I.E.L.D. were the victory parties. 

The hours might be long and weird and the superheroes and agents might get all the glory, but when a baddie was taken down even support staff like her were invited to the festivities. The food and booze were always fantastic, especially when Stark was hosting. Hell, his tower was even set up for overnight guests, so even if the Avengers themselves disappeared early the party could go on until the wee hours, and often did.

Darcy had arrived at the start of the night and once she made sure Jane and Selvig had eaten something proceeded to bounce around the room, getting a good buzz going with the smoothest vodka she’d ever had in her life. She’d stopped at two shots (or maybe three), because it was already getting hard to keep up with the music, people, and especially the noise. The parties were always loud but the addition of the Warriors Three and Sif had raised Thor’s decibel level exponentially.

Sif. She’d met her before, during the mess in New Mexico, but she’d been rather preoccupied with not getting blown up. Now that she’d seen more of her she wondered why she’d hadn’t noticed how hot Sif was right off the bat.

She was tall and athletic with a quiet magnificence that dominated any room she was in - “statuesque” was the word, Darcy thought, as she stole a glance at her for the umpteenth time. And the sword and armor weren’t just for show, she could hold her own with Thor - she’d seen it! She was exactly the type of woman who never failed to get Darcy’s attention, and she didn’t notice women often.

Sif laughed as she talked with the Black Widow, and Darcy was surprised that someone so awesome (as in, literally inspiring awe) could have such a sweet smile. She was tempted to go join them, but just... _couldn’t_. She didn’t see the point of making a fool of herself when this crush wasn’t going to go anywhere.

Because really, what chance did she have? Darcy figured she was cute enough for the ordinary world, but S.H.I.E.L.D. was full of buff superheroes and glamorous superspies. She was just a nerd herder in glasses and grubby sneakers. No warrior woman was going to pay attention to her unless she wanted a coffee or needed something filed (if she even liked women. Did Asgard even have lesbians?)

She was tossing back a third (well, maybe fourth) shot in an attempt to not dwell on it when Thor’s voice boomed even louder over the din. “Darcy! May I speak with you?”

Head spinning as she stood, Darcy wove her way through the crowd. “Sure, dude. What’s up?”

“I request that you assist the Lady Sif.” He leaned towards her, lowering his voice. “She cannot go about in armor on Midgard day and night unless she wants to attract attention.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Darcy replied, though she guessed Sif could wear a garbage bag and still attract plenty of attention. “Want me to take her to Saks in the morning, or -”

“She will need something to sleep in tonight. Can you share some of your clothing? I would ask Jane or the Widow, but they are too tiny.”

 _Thanks for reminding me about my fat ass_ , she thought, but saw Thor’s point. Sif was a big lady, and couldn’t very well come down to breakfast in something that fit her like a hanky.

“Sure thing. Send her round to-” she fished the key card out of her pocket- “2287. I brought a bag, I’m sure I can find something.”

“Wonderful! I will send her up immediately!” Before Darcy could protest he had interrupted Sif and the Black Widow. She couldn’t hear what was said, but Sif had started heading her way. 

Wait, Sif was coming to her bedroom. _Now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy led Sif to the elevator with a mix of giddiness and terror. This was the first time she’d been alone with the woman, and while normally she could talk a blue streak literally NOTHING came to mind. She tried to ignore the ongoing _oh my god, hot woman in my room, don’t fuck this up_ narrative in her head - she was just loaning some clothes, after all. 

“I am very grateful, Darcy Lewis.” Sif said in her strong, melodic voice. “Truly, I am sure anything you can offer will be more comfortable than sleeping in metal!” 

“You can just call me Darcy,” she replied, relieved that Sif had said something. “It’s no problem. I always bring more than I need...”

The elevator doors slid shut with a hiss, and Darcy was acutely aware of how close they were to each other. Darcy could imagine what Sif saw when she looked down at her: a short girl whose hair hadn’t seen a brush for a few late nights, trying to keep upright in a lurching elevator while weathering the effects of a bit too much alcohol. _Real smooth, Darcy_ she thought ruefully. 

“Darcy,” Sif said, cocking her head as if getting used to the sound of her name. “It is a pity we have not talked before now - Thor has told me much of your prowess with a tazer, and truly, your preparation for any eventuality is unmatched.” Her hair was wild, her armor dented and scratched, boots heavy with dust and dirt, yet somehow she still looked perfect. “On the field today we wanted for nothing, and now you even offer me the clothing off your back!” 

The compliments made Darcy even more self conscious. “That’s kinda what we do in support,” Darcy said with a shrug. “It’s not like we really go out there and kick ass-”

“Do not sell yourself short, Darcy,” Sif placed a hand on her arm. “We need people like you to keep us going in battle and comfort us when we return. You ‘kick ass’ too,” she said with a smile that made Darcy’s knees wobbly.

Sif’s gentle grip lingered just long enough to derail Darcy’s protest. “Thanks,” she said, looking down to hide her blushing and squealing on the inside.

She was hyperaware of Sif’s footsteps behind her as she led her to the room. Given the clanking and creaking of all her leather and armor, she was surprisingly quiet but the sound rang out in the empty halls and in Darcy’s racing mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy fumbled with the key and finally pushed the door open, revealing one of the numerous guest rooms hidden in the upper floors of Stark’s New York skyscraper. Sif gave the room a quick once-over, taking in the dresser, desk, small bathroom, and bed. With her wide stance and heavy armor Sif simply filled the room, but in the best possible way.

Darcy hauled her overnight bag onto the bed and started pulling out t-shirts and shorts. “I always overpack,” she said almost apologetically. She was getting increasingly flustered over her small, unimpressive room and worn out bag. “I just need the bathroom,” she said, excusing herself. “Take a look, I’ll be back in a sec…”

Closing the door, she took a deep breath. _You are an adult_ , she counseled herself. Adults don’t freak out over cute girls. Nothing was happening, nothing was going to happen, so _get a grip_. She splashed some cold water on her face, cooling her down and sobering her considerably.

Darcy came out of the bathroom to find that Sif had removed her boots and arm-armor (she’d have to find out what they were called) and was looking at a purple shirt with either curiosity or disdain, she couldn’t tell which. “Are you trying on?” she asked. “They’ll do ya ‘til we can get you something better,” Darcy offered. “There’s a robe in the bathroom too, but it probably won’t go past your knees.” 

Sif picked a pair of shorts out of the pile and nodded. “Thank you, Darcy.” And without further ado she turned and started stripping off.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy tried not to stare. Tried really, really hard...

Her back was the first thing she noticed as Sif unbuckled her breastplate and pulled her tunic off over her head. Broad shoulders like a swimmer’s tapered to a small waist, and her muscles flexed beautifully as she leaned over to place them next to her boots. The dimples at the base of her spine were almost cute and...

_Oh wow_. Sif peeled off her leather pants, revealing a luscious, curvy backside Darcy could have bounced a penny off of ( _does anyone actually do that?_ she thought, trying to distract herself). She swallowed as Sif revealed miles of golden leg that she was sure could kick through walls. Her arms, too, were toned and gorgeous, every inch of her skin flawless...

And then she turned around. Darcy tried to subtly look away, but not before she got an eyeful of full, pert breasts, flat stomach and more taut skin...

“Is something the matter, Darcy?” Sif asked, facing her unashamedly. She picked up the purple t-shirt. 

“Nope, fine, just fine,” she replied, hoping Sif couldn’t see the color rising to her cheeks. Damn she was taking her time, was the woman trying to kill her? “We just aren’t as comfortable with... you know...nudity here.” She looked casually towards the wall, only to get another glimpse of shieldmaiden ass in a mirror before staring determinedly at the floor. “Not like you have any reason to be *un*comfortable, I mean, you’re...”

“I am what, Darcy?” 

The purple shirt Sif had chosen stretched tight over her breasts, leaving very little to the imagination. Unaccountably she’d paired it with Darcy’s favorite pair of loose orange shorts, though on her long legs they looked more like booty shorts, and hugged her hips sinfully. The effect would have been comical on anyone else, but the sight of Sif in her clothes was more than she could take, and the words just slipped out.

“You’re so beautiful,” Darcy blurted. “So perfect. Seriously, I don’t know why you need anything to sleep in, no one would mind if you went down to breakfast naked.” She winced as the words came out of her mouth. “God, that sounds bad...I mean-”

“And would you mind, Darcy?” Sif asked, stepping closer. “Would you mind if I came to breakfast naked?” She could see the stiff peaks of Sif’s nipples through the thin shirt, and the twinkle in her eyes made Darcy’s mouth run dry.

“I, uh...”

“You look upon me as a man does a woman.” Sif said it without judgment but Darcy could still feel the panic rising in her throat. 

“No. Well, I mean yes. I mean....” she babbled. Sif might think she was always prepared but this was so, _so_ not a conversation Darcy had planned on having. “Look, I’m sorry. I should shut up, I’ll just leave-”

“Warriors often take a maiden to warm their beds after a battle,” Sif said with a sly quirk to her smile. “But never before have I met one who would lie with another woman.”

Darcy’s heart was in her throat. “You like girls?” she squeaked.

“I like you,” she said boldly. “You are so sweet and lovely, how could I not? Your attraction is very much reciprocated, though I confess, I know not what to do...”

Was she hearing this right? “You’ve never slept with a woman before?”

Sif shook her head. “As I said, there are no women like you on Asgard. And it is frowned upon for a woman to be with a man before their betrothal….”

Darcy was stunned. Sif was so… _Sif_ , and no one...she had never...

Sif was close enough for Darcy to smell her, an exotic mix of leather and steel and roses, and she gently twined a lock of Darcy’s hair around her fingers with a wicked smile on her face. “But I am a very good student…”

That was all Darcy needed to hear. In a second she was on her tip toes kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sif seemed hesitant at first, and for a split second Darcy wondered if she’d read her wrong. Then Sif pulled her close with those strong arms and and Darcy knew this was ok, better than ok.

Darcy teased her, kissing her lightly before sliding her tongue between Sif’s teeth. Her lips were sweet and warm as she laced her fingers through Darcy’s hair, and the taller woman needed no coaxing her to follow her lead, a whimper escaping her throat as Darcy nibbled on her neck.

Whether it was the booze or just the vast difference in their heights she couldn’t tell but they tripped on the bed and landed in a pile of Darcy’s clothes, giggling. “If I had known this is all it took to get you to act I would have tried it sooner!” Sif said with a grin. Playfully, she plucked off Darcy’s glasses and put them on herself, and her bewildered squinting only made her hotter in Darcy’s eyes.

“God, you totally knew what you were doing to me, didn’t you?” Darcy laughed, rolling Sif onto her back. “Was I that obvious?”

“I may be naive, Darcy, but I am not stupid,” Sif said, placing the glasses back on Darcy’s face. “I have long observed you, the way you always watched but never moved. I wanted to push you,” she continued, gently sliding the glasses back up Darcy’s nose. “I wanted to make it impossible for you not to react.” She stretched out, the tiny purple shirt riding up to reveal her toned stomach. “It seems I have-”

Sif yelped in surprise when Darcy jumped on her. “Man, all you Asgardians know how hot you are!”, she said, leaning down for another kiss. “Do you know how annoying that is?” she whispered mischievously while sliding her hands up Sif’s shirt. 

But when Sif tried to imitate the gesture Darcy froze, awkwardly pulling down her rumpled shirt. Sif was so far, far out of her league, she thought sadly. What would this athlete think of her soft belly, big hips...and she hadn’t even showered...

“And do you not seem to know how hot YOU are, Darcy! Do you know how annoying *that* is?” Sif replied angrily. Her expression softened as she took Darcy’s hands in her own. “I apologize for my outburst, but always you shy away from compliments, and wear this outsized clothing,” Sif continued in her lilting voice. “I have traveled the nine realms, I have seen queens, princesses, goddesses. Can you not believe me when I say that you are a paragon of feminine beauty?” Slowly, she moved her hands to the buttons of Darcy’s shirt. “Can you not simply let me see you?”

“Damn,” Darcy breathed. “That’s like, the nicest thing anyone has ever said.” If Sif were this good at sweet talk she could talk her into anything, and the look of pure lust on the warrior woman’s face...suddenly Darcy didn’t feel uncomfortable at all.

“And I grow tired of talking,” Sif growled, unbuttoning her shirt with nimble fingers. “Long I have waited to see what you are hiding. Just let me…”


	6. Chapter 6

Sif made quick work of Darcy’s shirt, pulling it open and sliding it off her shoulders before Darcy could object. She felt her skin grow hot as Sif’s eyes widened at the sight of Darcy’s red lace bra.

“So beautiful,” Sif breathed. Her calloused fingers were surprisingly gentle as she caressed the exposed tops of Darcy’s breasts, then sought the valley between them. “Truly, it is criminal you have never visited Asgard,” she said quietly. “The tightly bound bodices of our gowns would do more justice to you than to any lady at court.”

“Really?” Darcy squeaked. She had no idea what women wore in Asgard, but “bodice” sounded like the corset she’d tried once at a renaissance faire. It had pushed _everything_ up and together, and she’s felt so so _obvious_ in it, but if Sif thought she’d look good in one...

“Though I admit I might not let you keep that on either,” Sif smirked. She scattered gentle kisses over the swell of Darcy’s breasts as she ran a finger under one of the lace cups. “Let me know if I do wrong,” Sif whispered, pulling down one of the cups and and slowly sucking Darcy’s nipple into her mouth.

“Oh god,” Darcy moaned as Sif rolled her tongue around the stiff peak. Nothing got her going like having her tits played with and there was no WAY Sif hadn’t done this before, not the way the sensations shot straight between her legs as the other woman gently bit down.

“You like?” Sif whispered, grinning up at her wickedly.

“Oh yes… FUCK!” Darcy’s thighs clenched involuntarily when Sif pinched her other nipple. Darcy reached back, scrambling to unhook her bra, groaning in relief as her breasts fell forward into Sif’s waiting mouth.

Darcy ran her fingers through Sif’s tangled hair, rocking her hips as Sif continued to play. Darcy realized with some embarrassment that she was having all the fun here, and this was Sif’s first time! It wasn’t fair, wasn’t right, so between whimpers she slowly shifted to wedge her thigh between Sif’s legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy got goosebumps under the heat of Sif’s hitching breath. New to this or not, she was incredibly responsive, and Darcy was torn between not wanting to push too much and wanting to absolutely blow Sif’s mind. Gently, she ground her thigh upwards, coaxing a cry of surprise from Sif as her head fell back. “You like?” she asked.

“That...” she whispered, grasping Darcy’s hips. Darcy relished the tight squeeze of Sif’s thighs around her own, and taking advantage of the other woman’s increasing loss of control pushed her onto her back. “It is like being on horseback but -oh!” Sif’s eyes widened as she rocked against Darcy, hot and damp even through their clothes.

Darcy buried her face in Sif’s throat to kiss the sweet vibrations of her moans and breathe in more of her delicious battle-worn scent. That she could wind up this goddess so completely turned Darcy on beyond all telling, and she needed to get skin to skin with her before it drove them both crazy.

She was a little too frantic as she took off Sif’s shirt, the flimsy thing falling apart as she pulled at it, and she pressed her own naked body against Sif’s as her hands wandered to the waistband of those tacky orange shorts. “There’s more than this, you know,” she panted as Sif started working on Darcy’s pants. “Don’t want you to come just yet, but I guess it doesn’t matter…” That was the awesome thing about women. Guys were good for a short bang, but a woman could go all night, and Sif’s rising groans told Darcy they were likely to be doing just that.

“Show me,” Sif moaned, sliding her hand under Darcy’s panties. She pulled away from Darcy just long enough to help her get the shorts off. “Show me what you would have me do, how you would have me take you…”


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy gave Sif a naughty grin of her own. “All right. I mean, if you insist...”

She kissed her way down Sif’s body, amazed that under her tough leathers she was so smooth, like the skin of a peach. She was even more beautiful all flushed and trembling like this, and she even laughed that bell-like laugh of hers when Darcy’s hair tickled her. “Oh, that is wonderful! But do not tease me, little one…”

Darcy didn’t have to be told twice and slid down between Sif’s legs. She was unshaven and smelled heavenly, of musk and lust and woman, and Darcy gently massaged her thighs apart and draped one of her long glorious calves over her shoulder - she wanted to have the perfect angle for this.

Giving a final glance up the length of Sif’s body, she parted the warrior’s outer lips to find her already pink and wet, and gave a slow lick down the length of her slit.

Sif’s reaction was instant and loud and she shouted something Darcy didn’t understand (but that sounded wonderfully dirty), her thighs clenching frighteningly tight around Darcy’s ears, but she didn’t care. “For a badass warrior babe you’re totally sensitive,” she smirked.

“Do not... speak...” Sif huffed desperately, pushing her head back down. “Just.. more... give me more…”

Darcy started eating her, trying out everything she’d thought up over weeks of fantasizing about the woman. Sif was tangier and sweeter than she’d ever imagined, and flailed so wildly when Darcy worked a finger into her that she was almost afraid Sif would crush her if she wasn’t careful. She was so wet it was easy to work in a second finger, then a third, so that by the time she finally started playing with Sif’s clit the woman was so close that her stomach muscles were already tensing.

“Yes!” Sif cried, grinding a heel into Darcy’s back while Darcy searched for that delicate little spot that would send Sif over the edge. She pinched Sif’s nipples with her free hand and she was so hot Darcy could almost feel the flush rushing down Sif’s body. 

Darcy knew she’d found the Asgardian g-spot when Sif bucked wildly, keening in that crazy language as her cunt squeezed tight around Darcy’s soaked hand. Darcy sucked and nibbled through Sif’s orgasm, slowly backing off as the warrior woman stopped jerking, poking her head up just in time to see Sif’s eyes open blearily to look at her. 

“Good?” Darcy asked.

Sif only moaned in reply, and Darcy had to giggle a little. That little ‘ol her could do _that_ to a goddess...well, it was the hottest thing ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy was still wiping Sif’s juices of her face when the warrior woman rose up to flip her onto her back. Even while twitching from her climax the larger woman was stronger than her, and the force of Sif pushing her down and then pulling her forward was both terrifying and terrifyingly sexy.

Taking a deep breath, Sif removed Darcy’s panties. “I will try to mind my strength but your ardor makes it easy to forget that you may be more fragile than I,” she said, looking her up and down with an expression that would have stripped Darcy naked if she hadn’t been already. “I have waited for this… for you, all my life, tell me if I am too rough with you…”

She was a bit, but Darcy didn’t mind it at all - she loved Sif’s enthusiasm and happily went along as she moved Darcy where she wanted her. Sif hadn’t lied, she WAS a quick learner, and an eager one too.

“Here?” she whispered.

“Oh yeah…” Darcy replied.

“And what about this-”

“Ow-wait, _just_ like that!”

“What about-”

“Oh god!”

There was something about the way Sif explored her, asking questions all the way, that made Darcy feel...different, somehow. Even the best hookups usually made her feel like a means to an end, and to be fair, she’d viewed them much the same way: a fun roll with some great abs, or hot arms. But Sif seemed to want to find everything that made her tick, like she wanted ALL of her, not just her tits or legs or cunt. Sif made her feel beautiful and _there_ and so turned on that by the time the warrior woman was between her legs she almost came from Sif’s breath alone.

Sif laughed. “And you say I am the sensitive one!”

“Oh god,” Darcy moaned as Sif pressed her hand against her mound. “You’ve just got me so wound up already-!” she finished with a yelp as Sif’s tongue finally touched her slit.

Sif sucked and bit Darcy’s nether lips, slowly driving her beyond words as heat and pleasure coiled inside her. She thrust her hips into Sif’s face as the woman slowly opened her up with her strong fingers. “God, that’s fantastic, that’s...I’m gonna-”

Sif rolled her tongue around Darcy’s clit and her orgasm hit quick and hard, her body quaking as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her hands were somewhere...in Sif’s hair as it turned out, and she hoped she hadn’t yanked it too hard.

Sif’s looked up with a smile, her face gleaming with Darcy’s juices. “Can we do it again?” she asked brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble figuring out a good finish for this - what follows is a flow of consciousness I banged out in half an hour. Hope it satisfies.

Darcy was loose as a noodle as she sauntered to the kitchen the next morning.

Sif was with her, wearing those awful orange shorts and Darcy’s button down from the night before. Darcy had just tossed on the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be Sif’s tunic. It was loose and hung to her knees, but Sif liked the sight of her in it so much that she almost wound up back in the bed.

Almost. A night of hot girl-on-goddess sex had left Darcy starving, and she was determined to show Sif the Midgardian wonder of chocolate-chip pancakes. This might have been a one night thing but Darcy wasn’t a pig, after all.

The slight hope she had nurtured that they could sneak in before anyone else was up was shattered when she saw Thor sitting at the kitchen table with what looked like a whole pot of coffee. Jane was there as well, head in her hands ( _girl might not party much, but when she did, look out_ , Darcy thought), but most surprising was the presence of Tony Stark. He was filling a garbage bag with empty bottles while drinking something that looked seaweedy and horrible, and except for a scrape on one cheek looked to be in amazingly good shape for someone who had fought bad guys all day and partied all night (even more amazing considering all the stories she’d heard about Tony Stark).

“You know I’ve got a workshop right above your room, right?” Stark said, tossing a large tequila bottle in the bag.

Darcy froze. “I, uh…”

“Nah, just messing with ya,” Stark said with a wave of his hand. “You crazy kids took long enough.”

“No kidding,” Jane piped up, lifting her head. “Thor and I were just saying it was about damn time!”

And though she knew her face was bright red, she saw the twinkle in Thor’s eye and felt Sif’s lips on the back of her neck and smiled. She was really going to have to learn not to be so damn obvious.


End file.
